The Perfect Mistake
by absolutemalfoy
Summary: MATURE/SMUT/LANGUAGE. Hermione Granger has a secret - a secret she doesn't want to get out. And when it does get out - it's out to the one man she hates. And as she tries to shut him up, lust plays a key factor. As does love.
1. Don't Stop

**Title: **_The Perfect Mistake_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did, I would have a couple million dollars and I wouldn't be on here right now. All rights belong to J.K Rowling – a Goddess. The title of this story and my chapter titles are not created from my lovely imagination – most (or all) are song titles or lyrics.

**Before you read: **This story is rated mature for a reason. There will be a _lot_ of smut and 'adult' language. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that.

* * *

**Chapter One: **_Don't Stop_

* * *

"_Dean!"_

The single syllable rang through the abandoned corridor, a high-pitched scream of pleasure. Without the privacy charms set up around the area, the whole castle most likely would've heard the scream – the scream of one Hermione Granger.

Hermione was pushed up against the cold stone wall, her blouse pushed up over her breasts and her skirt bunched up around her waist. She had her arms wrapped around someone's neck, her legs around their waist. You wouldn't know who it was if it hadn't been for Hermione's constant screams and purrs of his name.

"Dean, harder." She gasped out, her breathing ragged. Her face was flushed with pleasure.

Dean moved his hips forward and backward, thrusting into Hermione repeatedly, now harder as she requested. He know they only had about 5 minutes before dinner would be over and they'd have to be on opposite sides of the castle by then. He picked up his pace a bit, using the wall as support as he thrust into Hermione faster and harder. Hermione threw her head back against the wall, her body arching upwards as her orgasm exploded throughout her body. She called out Dean's name once again as he too followed with his own orgasm, filling Hermione with his seed.

Dean stepped back from the wall as he recovered, unwrapping Hermione's legs from around his waist and pulling out of her. He groaned and zipped his pants back up, looking up at Hermione who was hurriedly trying to look presentable. She smoothed her skirt out and replaced her bra and blouse in their proper place. She quickly braided her hair and collected her things from the ground.

"Same time tomorrow?" Dean asked her, already heading down the hallway and away from her. She nodded breathlessly and hurried down the opposite direction. She pulled out her wand and said the countercurses of the privacy spells she'd cast earlier. She turned a corner and ran smack into a hard body, stumbling backward.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" She said, looking toward the person she hit. Her face fell and she scowled as she realized it was Malfoy – Draco Malfoy. "I take that back."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Weasel's girl friend." Draco smirked, looking her up and down. Why was the girl so close to the dungeons? He decided not to question her on it. The less amount of time he spent with her, the better.

"Bugger off, Malfoy." She scowled once more, shouldering past him and toward Gryffindor tower. She had nothing to say to the scum that was Draco Malfoy.

"Oi, Granger! You have a bit of something on your skirt." He said, nodding toward the splash of white on her skirt. He smirked, as he immediately knew what it was. Of course the Hogwart's sex God would know what cum looked like. He _was_ a bit curious as to where it came from, though. The Weasel and Boy-Who-Would-Not-Die were in the great hall.

Hermione glanced down at her skirt and her face fell a bit. She masked it quickly and pulled out her wand. "_Scourgify." _She stated simply before heading away from Malfoy. She knew he noticed something.

* * *

"Oi, 'Mione."

Hermione looked up from her parchment and book (_Flesh-Eating Trees of the World_) to see her best friend and boy friend walking over to her. If they were there to ask her to 'help them' with their homework, she was going to be furious.

"What is it?" She asked, sighing as she rearranged her parchment. She needed two more inches and she'd be finished. "I'm nearly done."

"You skipped dinner. _Again._" Harry said, looking at her concerned. Oh poor, poor ignorant Harry. He was worried about her for absolutely no reason as always.

"Yeah, 'Mione. You need to eat." Ron said, concern plainly showing on his face as well. She inwardly scowled. Pulling a piece of bread out of her bag she held it up to show the boys, raising an eyebrow at them both.

"I _do_ eat. I'm just too busy with all _this,_" She lied, waving with her free hand at the stacks of books and parchment in front of her. "So I can't really afford to go down and eat in the Great Hall." She smiled, letting them know she appreciated their concern. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be up to the common room as soon as I'm done with this."

Harry and Ron nodded, now relieved that their favorite girl was eating. They turned away with 'See ya' later 'Mione's' and waves. She sighed and hurriedly finished her essay.

* * *

Hermione walked down the darkened corridors of Hogwarts as she made her way back to Gryffindor Tower. She was out a bit past curfew, but being a prefect (who was to be on rounds in ten minutes) she had the right to be. She changed the weight of her books in her arms as she turned a corner – once again running smack into a hard body.

"Mm, Granger, if I didn't know any better I'd like to think you were stalking me."

Hermione scowled at the draw of Draco Malfoy, her temper momentarily flaring.

"Fuck off Malfoy."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head, tsk-ing her. "Granger, Granger, Granger. That is _no _way to talk to a prefect. I might just have to deduct points for that."

"I might as well deduct points for all the times you've called me mudblood then." She spat at him, shouldering past him once again and hurrying away from him. His mere prescience drove her bloody insane. She couldn't stand the ferret or any of his cronies - which thankfully he'd all but gotten rid of. Hermione continued up to Gryffindor Tower in silence, her anger slowly subsiding.

Draco Malfoy walked the corridors of Hogwarts, his signature smirk plastered on his handsome face. He was wandering the abandoned corridors alone due to his partner on tonight's rounds was in the hospital wing. How do you mess up a simple scourgify to the point that it wipes the skin clean off your body? Draco snickered at the thought.

Draco slowed down as he heard moans coming from around the corner. He smirked and turned the corner, pointing his alit wand at the couple. Draco scowled as he saw who the couple was, "What the _fuck _are you doing? You _know_ Granger is doing rounds tonight. If it had been her who had caught you instead of me you'd be _expelled._" He swore, glaring at Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Pansy hurriedly fixed her blouse and pushed Blaise away from her, scowling at Draco.

"Fuck off." She stated simply, walking away from Blaise and Draco. Blaise glared at Draco before following suit. Draco knew they'd only continue what they were doing once they reached the dungeons. Problem was, he didn't really give a shit if they were caught. It'd do them good.

Draco headed after them at a slower pace, dimming his wand a bit. He was exhausted. Being the new Slytherin quidditch captain was a lot of work. He was quite toned and fit thanks to it, though. It helped with bedding witches. Draco smirked at that thought turning a corner and running once again into someone. As he noticed it was Granger he scowled, his friendly façade gone.

"For fuck's sake, Granger. Would you _watch _where you're going?" He asked, glaring at her in the dim light of their wands.

Hermione merely glared at him silently before pushing past him. Problem was that Draco was bored and he wasn't going to push away the chance of getting a rise out of Hermione Granger. He grabbed her arm as she walked away.

"Where's your boy friend? Did he leave another souvenir on your skirt?" He teased her, trying to get a rise out of her. She pulled out of his grip and continued down the hall.

"You know, I saw Dean Thomas hurrying away from where you were earlier… and the weasel was at dinner with scar head…" Draco trailed off as Hermione spun around, pointing the business end of her wand at Draco.

"What are you insinuating Malfoy?" She asked, her stare icy.

"Hey, it's none of my business who you fuck." Draco shrugged, looking at the tip of Hermione's wand with a bland expression. She dug it into the hollow of his neck, her temper flaring once again.

"Go to Hell." She ground out, jabbing her wand into his throat before pulling it back and turning away.

"I guess I'll see you there, then. Adultery _is _a sin after all." Draco smirked at Hermione's back.

"So is incest." She called back, causing his face to fell.

And so there it was – Draco Malfoy knew Hermione Granger's biggest secret.

* * *

**Author's note: **This is the first thing I've written in nearly a year – so I'm sorry if it's rusty. It's also my first shot at smut or any kind of '_mature'_ type fiction. I _do _need a beta so if you're interested – please tell me.

**Review?**


	2. Blackout

**Before You Read: **_Disclaimer in chapter one._ The title of this chapter comes from the song of the same title by Breathe Carolina.

* * *

**Chapter Two: **_Blackout_

* * *

Hermione sat staring at her blank parchment. It should've been completely covered with words by now. But her mind was elsewhere at the moment.

Hermione thought back to her encounter with Draco Malfoy earlier, her temper flaring instantly. He knew. He knew her secret. And she _knew _he would hold it over her. She knew he would. It was such a Slytherin thing to do. It was such a _Malfoy _thing to do.

Hermione looked up from her parchment hearing footsteps approaching her. She smiled as she noticed it was Ron. Poor Ron. She felt terrible for what she was doing to him. He could never find out. He'd be broken.

"Hey 'Mione," he said with a smile on his ever loving face. She did love him. She truly did.

He sat across from her and looked down at her blank parchment, raising his eyebrow.

"You haven't finished your Ancient Runes?" he asked, surprised. Hermione herself was just as surprised. She _was _the 'brightest witch of her age', after all. She was also a shoe in for Head Girl next year. If only it were that easy.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples. She was exhausted. She hadn't slept well the past week due to the fact that she believed Draco Malfoy would blurt out her secret at any given moment. She hadn't seen him this week, but she was waiting for the inevitable moment. Why wouldn't he tell the whole school? She could hear the gossip already, 'Golden Gryffindor Princess – Cheating Whore.' She sighed.

"You alright 'Mione?" Ron asked, looking concerned for his girl friend's wellbeing.

Hermione nodded at him and grabbed his left hand, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles, "I'm perfectly fine. Thanks."

"Coming to dinner?" Ron asked, already knowing the answer. Hermione hadn't eaten in the Great Hall for nearly two months now. He assumed it was because of her bookworm habits. He was too far from the truth. No one ever seemed to notice Dean's absence so it worked for Hermione perfectly. Well, it _had _worked for Hermione. Bloody Draco Malfoy.

"I can't. I have to finish this," Hermione told her boy friend, smiling sweetly at him. He thought she was still the same innocent Hermione she'd always been. He really didn't know her as well as he thought he did. She felt a twinge in her heart as she realized how hurt he'd be if Draco ever revealed her secret. She wouldn't let that happen to Ron, she swore to herself once again. Despite her fooling with Dean, she did love the boy. And she wouldn't want him hurt ever.

"I'll see you in the common room later, alright?" Hermione said, leaning over the table and kissing Ron chastely on the lips. He blushed.

"Later 'Mione," He called as he headed away from her and toward dinner.

This was the time Hermione would normally go and meet Dean, though she wouldn't be tonight. She hadn't been in the mood this week so she'd told him to just go on to dinner. Hermione stood and gathered her things, stuffing them all into her bag as she cleaned the table. She threw her bag's strap over her shoulder as she headed out of the library and toward the dungeons – toward her and Dean's secret alcove.

* * *

Draco Malfoy strolled through the dungeons at a leisurely pace. He had no intentions on going to dinner. He slid his hands into his pockets as he stalked the corridors, watching the torches cast flickering shadows across the stonewalls. It was quite eerie, really. Six years in the dungeons, though, had made him quite used to it.

Draco lazily turned a corner and spotted Mudblood Granger leaning against the wall, her gaze impassive as she stared at him. What the fuck did she want?

"Mudblood."

"Inbred."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Hermione, his annoyance clear. She clearly knew he was _not _inbred nor was he was involved in anything having to do with incest. She must be low on insults if she was beginning to use lies. He tsk'd to mentally. The brightest witch of their age no longer knew intelligent insults.

"Waiting for your lover, are we?" Draco asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall behind him. Hermione pushed off of the wall and glared at Draco. She walked over to him until she was within a foot of him. He could feel her breath wafting across his face. It smelt like strawberries oddly enough.

"As you said last week, it's none of your business," Hermione replied, her temper flaring once again. She hated the ferret. Oh she hated him a lot. She always had and always would. Nothing could change that.

"Where _is _your lover, Granger?" Draco asked, looking up and down the hall as he ignored her words. He'd have expected him to be here. After all, dinner wasn't a long affair.

"I was actually waiting for you," Hermione stated simply, mirroring Draco's image and crossing her arms in a defensive manner, still within a foot of him. She seemingly didn't realize how close she actually was to him.

Draco raised an eyebrow. How did she know he'd be here?

"You were?" Draco asked, showing no interest in her reply at all.

"I assumed you would try and psychologically torture me once again," Hermione connected her gaze with Draco's, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"I torture you, do I?" Draco smirked. It was his favorite past time, after all. Torturing Harry Potter's Mudblood. Oh the joy of her angered face.

Hermione stepped closer to Draco to where their noses were barely touching – or would be if Hermione were taller. Sadly, her nose barely brushed the skin above his upper lip.

"Tell a single soul and see what happens," Hermione threatened, narrowing her eyes.

"Your reputation will be destroyed, that's what will happen," Draco stated, shrugging.

Hermione stepped back from Draco, her fury shining in her eyes, "I could always tell of your endeavors with a few muggleborns."

"Sex is sex, Granger. As long as she's easy and decent looking, I don't mind her blood status," Draco shrugged again, showing no emotion. It wouldn't ruin his status – not in the slightest. He'd slept with half of the female population at Hogwarts – a majority being muggleborns – and everyone knew it. He wasn't dating one, he wasn't marrying one, and didn't plan on it - so what was her point?

Hermione grabbed for his left arm, trying to force the sleeve upward before he yanked his arm backward. He glowered at her as he held his right hand protectively over his left forearm.

"What the fuck Granger?" he scowled, holding his arm out of her reach.

"Show me your arm," she told him, narrowing her eyes.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

Did this girl honestly think he would follow her 'orders' or demands? He didn't even associate with filthy mudbloods such as her most of the time. Except for sex, of course. But conversation? Never.

"You have it, don't you?" she asked him, staring at his left arm.

He knew what she meant. He wasn't going to acknowledge it. It was none of her business where his loyalties lie. It was no one's business but his own.

"Shall we go see if the Weasel cares to join you and Thomas this time?" Draco asked, heading away from Hermione down the corridor as if to change the subject. He loved when it was all about him, though not in this case. In this case, he wanted it to be as far away from him as anything.

"Malfoy, I swear-" she was cut off by Draco's blank expression. She was hoping she would get to him. Maybe she wasn't very intimidating. Of course she wasn't, but she liked to think she was.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the witch, "What are you going to do?"

Stepping closer to him again, now in the center of the hall, Hermione glared upwards at the blonde Slytherin.

"Don't underestimate me, Malfoy. I know of plenty ways that will keep your mouth firmly shut."

Raising a questioning eyebrow, the blonde aristocrat looked down at the girl. He would soon go cross-eyed from the position so he hoped she moved soon. This was dizzying.

"And – pray tell – what are these ways, Granger?" he asked with just a hint of curiosity lacing his voice. He was, of course, semi-interested in what she had to say.

"What better way then with lips?" she asked him as her gaze flickered from his steely silver gaze to his lips. He stiffened ever so slightly. Was the mudblood actually coming on to him? It was surreal in the slightest.

"Let me get this straight," he began as the witch reconnected the gaze with him. They still stood with only an inch between their bodies. If Draco had been attracted to the girl in the slightest, he wouldn't definitely had a hard on. "You – Golden girl Mudblood Granger – are offering me sex in exchange for keeping your secret?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. That was clearly what she was offering. Draco inwardly smirked. He suddenly had an idea – a brilliant idea. Hermione Granger – one of the most known witches in their world – was offering him sex in exchange for silence? It was too good to be true. Not only did he get free sex out of the deal, he got to fuck with Granger – in both ways – to get what he wanted. He could easily make her fall in love with him and that was exactly what he planned to do.

"Now Granger," he began as he looked down into her eyes – brown on grey, "where did this attitude come from? I would've liked you a lot sooner if I'd known you were… _this._"

Glaring at the boy in front of her, Hermione stepped back. It was dumb move on her part, sure. But she had nothing else to offer him but her body. Homework for a year? He was second to her in grades. He wasn't ignorant. Money? He was a multi-billionaire – or his family was at least – and she wasn't rich. Use force? She wasn't even his height and she was quite petite. She couldn't take him. And if she were correct about him joining Lord Voldemort's ranks, well, she definitely could not take him via spells. So all she had left was her body. It wasn't like she wasn't getting anything out of it, after all. She'd heard of plenty girls who'd slept with the rumored 'Hogwarts Sex God'. He never disappointed. If he kept her secret, and she got free sex out of it, what was so bad about it? _It's Draco Malfoy and you'd be cheating on Ron with not one – but two guys, _her conscience reminded her. She mentally waved the voice away. She wasn't coherently thinking right now.

"Do we have a deal?" she asked the Malfoy heir, her right eyebrow raised ever so slightly. She wasn't aware that she was subconsciously hoping he said yes. She _was _aware of her arousal at the close proximity, though. He was seemingly unaffected. It angered her a bit. She couldn't arouse him? As if. He was a horny teenager just as the rest of the students in the school were.

"I'm not sure, Granger," the silver-eyed male replied, as he looked her body up and down. She was a small thing – not even 5'6". She did have curves, though. How she successfully hid it all under frumpy robes, he didn't know. He wouldn't mind seeing it all up close and personal, though. He could easily pretend her blood wasn't tainted and she wasn't an insufferable know-it-all. Yes, he would do just that. He had a plan, after all.

Biting her lip, Hermione Granger pressed her lower body against the male's in front of her. Looking up into his automatically darkened eyes, she smirked before stepping away from him. Teasing a finger across his chest as she walked away, she continued her smirk, "I take that as a yes. See you in Potions, Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy stared after the mudblooded witch with a look of not quite shock on his face. She purposely swayed her hips as she walked away from him. He could only stare and hoped his hard on would fade. He'd never imagined himself attracted to Hermione-fucking-Granger. It was surreal.

_Oh well, _Draco thought to himself as he retraced his steps back toward the Slytherin common room, _she'll get what she dishes out. Get ready Granger – your heart is about to belong to me. _

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry I haven't updated! It's taken me so long to think of how to write this chapter. I apologize. It still might not be that good, but oh well. It'll get better, I hope.

**Reviews are my cocaine – be my drug dealer? (:**


End file.
